plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Trouble Little Zombie
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 3-5. |Zombie = |FR = A trophy |before = Beghouled Twist |after = Portal Combat}} Big Trouble Little Zombie is a Pool mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is the mini-game version of Level 3-5 from Adventure Mode. Similar to Level 3-5, the zombies in this level are shrunken and have only a quarter of their regular health, but they come in higher numbers, walk, and eat faster. This mini-game is replaced with Heat Wave in the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions of Plants vs. Zombies. On iPhone and iPod Touch (the iPad version has it on the Mini-games section) and Android versions, it can be played via Quick Play. Icons Little iOS.png|iPad icon Little ios.png|iPhone and Android icon Little PC.png|PC icon Little XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Strategies The health of little zombies is as follows: *Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Flag Zombie: 3 peas *Conehead Zombie: 7 peas *Football Zombie: 20 peas *Zombie Yeti: 12 peas (runs away after reaching the third square). Cherry Bombs should be used to blow up large groups of zombies, especially the Football Zombies, while the player sets up Peashooters in every lane. The Wall-nuts on land would be planted where necessary and in the Pool to lure out Snorkel Zombies. In emergencies, Lily Pads can substitute for Wall-nuts to lure out Snorkel Zombies. Save up your Cherry Bombs for waves and large clumps of zombies. It is recommended that the player saves at least two for emergency situations due to the number of zombies. Related achievement Gallery BTLZ.JPG|By Yeti Small.png|A Zombie Yeti in Big Trouble Little Zombie BTLZ 1.png|By Big Trouble Little Zombies Tiny Pea Shooter.png ZN723-BTLZ.png|By BTLZ1.png|By BTLZ 2.png|First wave BTLZ 3.png BTLZ 4.png|Second wave BTLZ 5.png BTLZ 6.png|Final wave BTLZ C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Videos Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Big Trouble Little Zombie Gameplay Playthrough big trouble little zombie Trivia *Since the zombies have a quarter of their regular health, a pea against a small zombie does damage equivalent to a melon against normal Zombies (excluding the splash damage). **The regular Zombies in this mini-game have the same health and speed as the Imps in I, Zombie. *In the Nintendo DS version, this mini-game is replaced by Heat Wave, possibly because it would be extremely hard for players to see zombies in this mini-game due to the small size and quality of the Nintendo DS version. *In the Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation 3, and Windows versions, the ambient zombie voices are high-pitched in this level. *The zombies' small size does not affect their hitboxes. *Dr. Zomboss' shrinking experiment is shown in the Nintendo DS trailer. Ironically, it is the one version that does not include this mini-game. *In the iOS version, Snorkel Zombies can jump over the player's Lawn Mowers and even Pool Cleaners, meaning it would reach his or her house quickly. *The title may be based on the 1986 movie Big Trouble in Little China. *According to the LawnStrings.txt file, the mini-game's beta name was "Little Trouble." See also *Heat Wave *Level 3-5 How would you rate Big Trouble Little Zombie's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Большие проблемы Маленькие зомби Category:Pool mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Mini-games with three flags Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels